Dominant Veela and Submissive Mates
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Harry is Dominant Light Veela and Draco is Submissive Light Veela, and Fleur is Dominant Light Veela and Hermione is Submissive Mate, and Gabrielle is Dominant Light Veela and Ginny is Submissive Mate. G!P and BoyPussy


Summary Five-HP

Harry James Potter is dominant creature and that creature name is Light Veela. Harry James Potter's mate is Draco Malfoy and Draco is submissive Light Veela. Harry James Potter has wizard bred named Crup and Draco has wizard bred named Crup. Harry James Potter's Crup names are Baby Girl and Draco's Crup names is Baby Boy. Harry James Potter has control of his allure and Draco has control of his allure. James is submissive light Veela and Lily is dominant light Veela. Fleur Delacour is Harry James Potter's cousin because Lily and Apolline Delacour are sisters. Gabrielle has mate named Ginny Weasley because she is light dominant Veela. Ginny is submissive mate of dominant Veela named Gabrielle Delacour. Ginny is younger then Harry Potter and older then Gabrielle Delacour. Fleur is older than both Gabrielle and Harry because she was born first in different years then they were born in. Gabrielle has penis and the size of the penis is 15.5 inches long and 15.5 inches wide. Gabrielle is 13 years old and Ginny is 14 years old, and Harry is 15 years old. Draco has vagina meaning Boypussy, and Fleur has penis and the size of the penis 16.6 inches long and 16.6 inches wide. Harry's penis is 17.7 inches long and 17.7 inches wide and Hermione is Fleur's mate. Fleur is 16 years old and Hermione is 15 years old, and Draco is 15 years old. Lucius Malfoy is light wizard who is submissive light Veela and Narcissa is dominant light Veela. Narcissa and Lily are best friends who husbands are submissive. Lucius Malfoy and James Potter are best friends who wives are dominant. Gabrielle is going to Hogwarts with Her submissive mate and Fleur is going to Hogwarts with her submissive mate. Fleur transfer from Beauxbatons and Gabrielle just start year after her mate. Harry owns cock locker giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, bondage set in red, egg vibrator, rabbit vibrator, anal beads, inflatable vibration butt plug, Ben WA Balls. Harry is very kinky and Draco is very Kinky, and their kinks are age play, mommy kinks, daddy kinks, wet diapers, and messy diapers, and rough sex. Draco is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so he wears diapers. The brand of diapers is Abena Abri-Form Level 4 Adult Diapers. Draco will play Mommy sometime and nine month old sometime. Harry will play daddy sometime and two years old sometime. Harry James Potter is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so he wears diapers. The brand of diapers is Abena Delta Form Level 3 adult diapers. Draco has adult infant onesie, pacifier, bottle formula, and diapers, and adult infant carrier car seat. Harry has adult convertible car seat, pacifier, diapers, and Sippy Cups, and Adult toddler clothes. Abena Abri-Form Level 4 Adult Diapers are very thick diapers and very absorbency. Abena Delta Form Level 3 Adult is thick diapers and absorbency. Harry and Draco have their own bedroom with bed with rails because both of them will roll off the bed during the night time. Fleur and Hermione have their own bedroom with bed with rails because Hermione will roll of the bed during the night time. Gabrielle and Ginny have their own bedroom with bed with rails because Ginny will roll off the bed during the night time. Harry is doing driving class during the summer after fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry has five more hours on the road before he complete driving classes and ten more hours before he can do the driving test. Draco is doing driving class during the summer after fourth year at Hogwarts. Draco has five more hours on the road before he can complete driving class and ten more hours before he can do the driving test. Narcissa has her driver license and Lucius has his driver license. Sirius Black has his driver License and Remus Lupin has his driver license and got their driver license same year as James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter. Narcissa's car is Ford Pick-up Truck and Lucius's car is GMC Sierra Pick-up truck. Lily's car is GMC Yukon Denali SUV and James's car is GMC Sierra Pick-up Truck. Harry's car is GMC Yukon Denali SUV extra-long white version and Draco's car is GMC Yukon Denali SUV extra-long black version as same car but different colors on the car. Sirius Black's car is Dodge Ram 1500 and Remus Lupin's car is Jeep wrangler unlimited black. Hermione is doing driving class after her fourth year at Hogwarts. Hermione has five more hours before she complete driving class and ten more hours before she can do driving test. Hermione's car is jeep wrangler unlimited navy blue color. Fleur has driver license and her car is Dodge ram 2500 truck. Fleur and Hermione are very kinky and their kinks are mommy kinks, daddy kinks, age play, wet diaper, messy diaper, and rough sex. Hermione is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wears adult diapers. The brand of diapers is Molicare Super-Plus and the diaper is very thick and very absorbency. Fleur is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wears adult diapers. The brand of diapers is Abena Delta Form Level 2 Adult Diapers. Abena Delta Form Level 2 adult Diapers are not very thick and just right amount of thickness of the diapers for adults who needs diapers because they cannot control when to pee and when to poop. Hermione will be playing Nine Month old sometime and mommy sometime. Fleur will be playing two years old sometime and playing daddy sometime. Hermione has adult infant onesie, bottle formula, pacifier, adult infant carrier car seat for the car. Fleur has adult toddler clothes, Sippy Cups, and adult convertible car seat, and pacifier. Gabrielle and Ginny are very kinky and their kinks are mommy kinks, daddy kinks, age play, wet diaper, messy diaper, and rough sex. Ginny is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wears adult diapers. The brand of diapers is Tykables infant like diapers and they are very thick. Ginny will be playing eight month old sometime and playing mommy sometime. Gabrielle is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wars adult diapers. The brand of diapers is Abena Abri-Form Level 3 Adult diapers. Gabrielle will play nine month old sometime and playing daddy sometime. Gabrielle has adult infant onesie, bottle formula, pacifier, adult infant carrier car seat. Ginny has adult infant onesie, bottle formula, pacifier, and adult infant carrier car seat. Gabrielle is start to going to driving classes after her fourth year at Hogwarts. Gabrielle has five more hours before she completes driving class and ten more hours before she can do driving test. Gabrielle's car is Mercedes Benz SUV and Ginny is start to going to driving classes after her fourth year at Hogwarts. Ginny has five more hours before she completes driving class and ten more hours before she can do driving test. Ginny's car is jeep wrangler unlimited red color of the jeep. Fleur owns cock locker giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, bondage set in purple, egg vibrator, rabbit vibrator, anal beads, inflatable vibration butt plug, Ben WA Balls. Hermione owns custom made cock dildo of Fleur's penis. Gabrielle owns cock locker giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, bondage set in blue, egg vibrator, rabbit vibrator, anal beads, inflatable vibration butt plug, Ben WA Balls. Ginny owns custom made cock dildo of Gabrielle's penis. Draco owns custom made cock dildo of Harry's penis and Harry owns custom made pussy sex toy of Draco's pussy. Gabrielle owns custom made pussy sex toy of her submissive Ginny's pussy. Fleur owns custom pussy sex toy of her submissive Hermione's pussy. Harry owns adult pack and play for Draco and has one for Harry. Fleur and Hermione own adult pack and play for Hermione and one for Fleur. Gabrielle and Ginny own adult pack and play for Ginny and one for Gabrielle. Lily is very kinky and James is very kinky, and their kinks are age play, mommy kinks, daddy kinks, wet diapers, messy diapers, and rough sex. James is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so he wears adult diapers. The brand of diapers is Abena Delta Form Level 1 adult diapers. Lily is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wears adult diapers. The brand of diapers is Abena Abri-Form Level 2 adult diapers. Lily will be playing eight month old sometime and mommy sometime. James will be playing nine month old sometime and daddy sometime. James and Lily own adult pack and play for James and one for Lily. Draco is wearing chastity belt over diapers and Harry's penis is in custom made cock cage to fits Harry's penis which is 17.7 inches long and 17.7 inches wide. Ginny is wearing chastity belt over diapers and Gabrielle's penis is in custom made cock cage to fits Gabrielle's penis which is 15.5 inches long and 15.5 inches wide. Hermione is wearing chastity belt over diapers and Fleur's penis is in custom made cock cage to fits Fleur's penis which is 16.6 inches long and 16.6 inches wide.

 **The end of summary five: HP**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series and J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter Series.**


End file.
